Say Something
by Fitcherella
Summary: CANON. Series 3. Sometimes there are things we mean to say and we don't. Series of one-shots depicting Naomi and Emily's scenes left untold. Naomi fears and Emily doubts, but when they are finally able to say what they mean to each they can't help but fall in love; and neither could we.
1. Say Something

AN: Listening to this song gave me an idea for a scene that could've happened in Naomi's episode of series 3. Songs almost always inspire me and I think this one really fit in with what Emily is feeling, but I had no story to place this in. (And not planning on writing another one until I finish my others) so I thought I'd make it into (yet-another) one-shot. Hope you like it. Reviews are always nice. :)

Disclaimer: Characters belong to _Skins_. Song is **"Say Something" by A Great Big World** (Listen to it before or while you read.) Hope you like it.

* * *

**Say Something**

**…****Say something, I'm giving up on you****…**

"I've loved you for so long that I think maybe I've made you into something you're not."

Emily could hardly breath, she could hardly stand the way she'd been desperately trying to calm herself down after what had just happened at school only a couple of hours prior.

It was weird for her to be feeling this way…feeling like she wanted to give up because for her entire life, Emily Fitch had always been rather stubborn…rather relentless. There hadn't been many times in her life that she felt this defeated. Emily Fitch had always been a fighter, even from her very start.

But how could she not be? That's what you must be when you are the rut of the litter. That's what you are when you're second pick in every single thing she ever did. With her family, especially her mother Jenna, she was always second violin to Katie's astoundingly annoying voice that always stomped and opaqued every single dream…every feeling…everything that was important to Emily.

Emily had always been overshadowed and overlooked. But the good thing about being in the shadows is that you're hurt quite enough that you learn not to give up all that easily.

But that afternoon that was about to turn into evening, while she sat there on her bed…cuddled up into a pillow, the music turned so loud into her ear-buds that when James had come in to pester her about something even he had suggested she'd turn down the volume a bit before she destroyed the insides of her ears or something.

But Emily didn't care to listen, she was fed up…she was through with this entire thing. She needed to escape all this pain she was feeling. All this pain she was causing herself by being unequivocally smitten by the likes of this one blonde girl she had the audacity of stealing a kiss from so many years prior.

The day she had done that was actually the first time in her life that Emily felt brave. At such a young age, she'd suffered about 12 years of feeling like nothing and then suddendly that night she'd kissed that girl her world had tumbled backward and all of a sudden she had felt everything all at once and she couldn't stop thinking about how much she wanted to feel this again.

So even though things turned out in the worse possible scenario and Naomi hated her, Emily's crush on the blonde grew had never faltered. The feelings were always hidden in there underneath the layers of insecurity that she built up to guard herself from the world...there was a brave Emily that wanted to be given a chance to kiss Naomi one more time and feel that rush once again. She wanted to kiss her all the time.

So when she did get the chance to get close and to talk and even spend a night at Naomi's house her heart was filled with hope. A hope that had been shattered by the events of that afternoon in college when Cook had taunted Naomi and she'd responded the way she always did. She pushed her away again.

And Emily was fed up.

**…****I'll be the one, if you want me to****…**

Maybe she's been lying to herself, maybe she had been making things up in her head and all she'd seen from Naomi…all that she thought he saw in those amazingly blue eyes…all that she'd felt whilst kissing her inside that bouncy castle at Pandora's sleepover party were all a figment of her imagination. It was her mind playing tricks on her.

**…****Anywhere I would've followed you****…**

Her mind did that sometimes…it played with her. It was the curse of being the way she was, of being that girl that wears her heart out for everyone to trample all over it. It happened with her mum and with Katie and with pretty much everyone she loved deeply.

With Naomi it had happened so quickly…it had happened so long ago that even though in reality Naomi had done nothing but shun her and ignore her Emily had kept herself from seeing the reality of it all.

**…****Say something, I'm giving up on you****…**

"You don't actually love me, do you? You just love that I love you... You just love the attention."

Suddenly looking at lone picture she had of Naomi and her on her phone was making her feel nauseated. She wasn't ready to admit that maybe all she had been feeling was nothing more than a figment of her imagination.

She had been lying to herself. She had been making up castles in the sky with Naomi for so long that for her it had all turned into a reality…but the truth was that it was not.

"If you actually cared you'd at least give me a sign...but there aren't any signs. There's only things that I've pushed you to do...thing that _anyone_ would do whilst high"

**…****And I am feeling so small****  
****It was over my head****  
****I know nothing at all…**

As the song played slowly, once again…possibly for the millionth time that evening she suddenly felt it all start to drown her…to bury her…to reduce her to that little bit of nothing that she usually was, walking behind her sister and twirling around her mother to gain the affection and attention she'd always desired.

All of a sudden this thing that had made her feel grand, these feelings for Naomi that had been dormant for a while but that suddenly flourished once again after that lovely night they'd spent together sharing secrets with each other like never before were causing her pain…they were destroying her heart once again…were fumbling with her mind.

**…****And I will stumble and fall****  
****I'm still learning to love****  
****Just starting to crawl…**

One single comment from Cook, one single hint that there was something between them and Naomi was back to being that bitch she'd been for so long.

Suddenly this was all so clear to Emily, how Naomi did not want her at all...how this was all just her own mind wanting to conjure something that wasn't really there. Because if there was something, Naomi may have told her something by now...she may have hinted at something...hell...she may have defended her in front of Cook.

Naomi wasn't one to care too much about what people thought, so if it bothered her that Cook hinted at a possibility of something between them it was because she really did not want anything at all.

One single comment from Cook and Naomi was once again gone...She'd gone back to putting up walls and Emily was growing tired. She was growing restless. She was starting to give up on it all.

**…****Say something, I'm giving up on you****  
****I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you****  
****Anywhere I would've followed you****  
****Say something, I'm giving up on you…**

She didn't want to give up, but as she felt her tears running down her cheeks she knew…she was sure that she couldn't put herself through any more heartbreak than she already had in her life. As much as she wanted Naomi, as much as she had convinced herself that she could and would do anything for her, Emily knew that she was running out of fuel.

She was fed up with being second best, with being the one that always had to fight for everything and no one ever fought for her…no one ever cared for her…everyone always stepped all over her. She needed to have a bit of pride...she needed to care for herself a bit since no one else seemed to care for her.

**…****And I will swallow my pride****  
****You're the one that I love****  
****And I'm saying goodbye…**

So she swallowed her pride and cleaned her tears and took her phone in her hands, looking at that selfie of her and Naomi at Pandora's party…one she'd been able to sneak in while Naomi was cuddled up into her with her eyes closed...coming down from the effect of those brownies her sister Katie had spiked with MDMA.

"God, I am such a stalker." She felt ashamed when looking at that picture she'd taken. She was sure if Naomi knew about it she'd probably freak out even more than she already had. Maybe she wouldn't even allow her to be friends with her. What the heck was she thinking?

"Jesus, you're beautiful" She looked at the picture, caressing the small screen in her mobile as if it was Naomi's face she was caressing.

It was the only proper picture of her Naomi together and she's spend hours looking at it and smiling like an idiot.

"I hate this...I am such an idiot."

Thinking back on the stupid crush she'd had for this girl for so long, she felt a bit idiotic…she felt a bit insane because only an insane person takes random looks and words and gestures to mean something that it's not. Only a crazy person makes things up in their head when with someone when all they keep on doing is telling them it's not what they want.

"Why do you have to be such a stupid bitch?"

Maybe Naomi was really just a bitch, like Katie would say. Maybe she was just one of those girls that just feels curious and wants to experiment with you…to play with your mind.

Maybe she wasn't this person Emily'd conjured in her mind…this heroic-political type with tremendous wit and passion about all she did.

"I hate you" She said closing her eyes so that she could stop looking at that stupid picture that she'd stared at for so long.

"I don't hate you...but maybe you hate me"

Maybe Naomi was right that afternoon at school when she pointed out that Emily could not possibly know her enough since they'd only spoke to each other three times in their lives.

"You don't know me...you've never wanted to know me."

Maybe she didn't really know her at all. Maybe she was ready to give up.

"Maybe I don't wanna know you either."

**…Say something, I'm giving up on you****  
****And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you****  
****And anywhere I would've followed you (Oh-oh-oh-oh)****  
****Say something, I'm giving up on you…**

Emily pulled the earpiece out of her ears violently and threw the music player to the other side of the room on to Katie's bed that was empty, the music still as clear from so far.

"Fuck you, Naomi Campbell…you stupid cunt. I am so fucking tired this shit. I am done."

If Naomi wasn't gonna talk to her anymore…if she was gonna ignore then Emily wasn't gonna push for her attention. She was tired of it.

"If you want me, then you come and get me...I am done running after you..."

She was tired of waiting for Naomi to respond...of waiting by the phone for a text from Naomi for hours when the blonde did nothing more than run away from her.

**…****Say something, I'm giving up on you****…**

She turned back into the wall and took her phone and deleted the picture of her and Naomi from it. She was so mad at herself for being so stupid…so furious that she took the phone and threw it at the other side of the room as well, making it fall on Katie's empty bed next to her i-pod.

And for a moment she sad there, feeling absolutely defeated. Feeling like maybe it was her curse to lose…it was her fate to _always_ have to give up on what she wanted.

She wanted Naomi…she wanted her so much. And for a second she hoped for a sign that Naomi actually wanted her back, but she knew she'd never get any.

_Ring. Ring._

"Fucks sake" She said to herself as she looked back at the phone that was idly laying on her sister's bed, she closed her eyes and took a loud breath in frustration.

It was probably Katie or her mum asking her to come help them with the bags from the store…or ordering her to come downstairs to put on some more clothes identical to her sister's that made her look and feel ridiculous. She was tired of being everyone's puppet. Of being played around with by everyone.

_Ring. Ring._

Fuck them. Fuck them and their stupid clothes and their demands of her and the way they made her feel like she wasn't even a person…like she was some mistake or some clone that didn't deserve to be happy or have her own life.

And fuck Naomi…fuck her gorgeous blues eyes and the way she bit her fucking lip so sensually and her witty comebacks and that smile that made her feel sensations that she'd never felt for anyone…

And fuck that darn annoying phone that kept on ringing making her feel even more furious than ever before.

She stood up off her bed ready to fuck her sister's head off for being such a cow.

_**…Say something...**_

_Ring. Ring. _

_"__Katie, What the fuck do you…"_

_"Can we go somewhere?"_ A voice other than her sister Katie's on the other side of the line made her lose the ability to stand up straight as almost fell sat up into her sister's bed and took a second to answer her. She was expecting anyone else in the world to ring her at that moment.

But she definitely wasn't expecting it. It was Naomi.

_"__Where?" _She answered trying, pulling the phone away from her in order to properly catch her breath before she passed out.

_"__Anywhere."_

* * *

_Thank goodness Naomi called, right? Freaking stubborn ass bitch, that blonde...if she wasn't so hot I think maybe all of us would've give up on her very soon. Did you like it? Reviews are appreciated. _


	2. Say Something, Feel Something

**AN: This wasn't planned at all. I had actually planned to take a break from Fanfiction after I finished Wonderwall, but for some reason I can't keep myself away. This one was supposed to be a one-shot based on that song I really liked but I have been trying to remain writing every day just for practice and this came out. I didn't wanna add a new story, so I kind of adapted it to this one. I don't know if they'll be more. **

**Disclaimer: I am not the best at writing smut so I don't even think this deserves a warning, but I guess since you must...I'll warn you I may have attempted to write some smut but if I failed miserably at it, I sincerely apoligize. Here it is... Let me know what you think of this one. :) **

* * *

**Say Something, Feel Something...**

"Say something"

"Something like what?"

"Anything…"

Naomi wasn't much for saying things when she was feeling scared. And that this exact moment, this moment where she found herself idly laying on a blanket on a forest floor with Emily Fitch held on to the side she felt like maybe all that was happening was some kind of a dream. Or maybe some kind of a nightmare.

She didn't even know when it was she'd allowed this to happen. She'd been so careful until then to guard herself and not let this thing that Emily had been pushing for so much to happen.

She was scared shitless. Her head was spinning and there was nothing else in her mind except how much she wished it was morning so that she could run away from it all and pretend none of his had ever happened.

Even though the warmth of being held on to Emily's arms was also strangely comforting….strangely mind-boggling….strangely wonderful.

"I am not sure what I am supposed to say" Naomi's voice cracking from the lack of usage and from the nerves somehow moved Emily to take the blonde's chin with her fingers and kiss the her left cheek, so close to her lips in fact that if the blonde would'v e move just a tiny bit she may have been able to steal a proper kiss. But by the looks of Naomi, by the way her body felt so stiff and cold, Emily had an idea of how Naomi was feeling.

She knew she was scared of what had just gone on with them. And deep inside Emily wished with all her heart that she'd be allowed to somehow kiss away all those fears that Naomi had. But though they'd just finished making love (because that couldn't have possibly been just sex…what they had done was nothing short of love) Emily did not allow herself to push beyond what she'd already pushed Naomi to do.

Though by her account, if she could remember correctly the way Naomi had kissed her suddenly after they'd been doing the blow-backs, the way she looked at her didn't feel like Naomi was being pushed to do anything she didn't want.

It was odd for Emily to feel that Naomi both wanted her and she didn't all at the same time. And now she was lucky enough to at least be caught in her embrace, so Emily didn't wanna push for anything more in case she scared the blonde away with her insistence.

"Nothing…you don't have to say anything. I was just making conversation"

The redhead's voice tickled Naomi's ear, the reverb sending tingling sensations down her spine and other places she wished weren't as…umm…sensory as they felt right now.

"I am sorry…It's been a long day and I sort of tired" Naomi needed to try to get some sleep, to calm the nerves she was feeling all over but she knew perfectly well that sleep was just an excuse to stop Emily from talking more…from searching more…for pushing more.

So she closed her eyes for a second.

She didn't wanna be pushed anymore that night, or maybe she knew that it wasn't gonna take much push to send her back into another whirlwind of passion like she'd just had with Emily just minutes prior.

If only Emily wasn't so close to her, if her leg wasn't tangle up between hers and her arm wasn't laying on her stomach…if she wasn't making small circles around her belly button with her fingers and if her husky voice tickling her ear every time she spoke wasn't so incredibly adorable. Then maybe she wouldn't be so tempted…

"I wanna kiss you so much right now…but…" Emily said what was in both of their minds because for Emily it had never been easy to keep quiet about what Naomi made her feel.

Naomi kissed her suddenly and Emily had to pull back for a second to catch her breath since she wasn't expecting that at all. But wasn't really allowed to pull back too much as Naomi held her closer and kissed her again pulling herself over the redhead with a single moment, all of a sudden Emily was the one being topped.

"Oh God" Naomi's thigh was suddenly between Emily's legs making the redhead moan from the contact, Naomi not allowing a single bit of space between them. All of a sudden the blonde was kissing Emily's pulse point, the movement of their bodies making them both more aroused than they'd been before.

Emily couldn't believe what was happening, though only a few minutes prior something similar had been happening and she had suddenly found herself kissing down Naomi's torso and doing those things to her that she'd been dreaming about alone in her bed at night for quite a long time now…for some reason all of this that they were doing felt even more intimate…it made her _feel_ a million times more than before.

And she allowed it, she allowed herself to feel Naomi kissing down her neck in between her breasts, removing her brassier quickly so that Naomi could feel her even more. The blonde stopped for a minute when Emily stripped away her garment and closed her eyes while still smiling. She placed her nose between the redhead's breast and then moved along her right breast and then her left, feeling her erect nipples all over her face…this was turning them both on way too much.

Emily's hands covering her face wasn't the reaction Naomi was expecting, as if the little redhead had suddenly become ashamed or shy of what they were doing. As if she hadn't been doing so many more things to her just a few minutes prior.

Naomi smiled mischievously at the thought, for some reason now that she was kissing and caressing and tasting Emily allow over, her nerves that had her frozen before were completely gone and she was no longer thinking straight.

She didn't even care what rational-Naomi might be trying to tell her, she could deal with rationalizing and thinking things over later…now was definitely not the time to think.

She was now faced with Emily's cute bellybutton ring and it was so amusing, how shy little mousy Emily who trailed in back of her sister Katie most of the time had a little bit of naughty streak...or maybe more than a little.

"God, you're so wet" Naomi stopped for minute and felt Emily's arousal from the wetness on her thumb as she carressed the top of Emily's knickers.

Removing the Emily's soaked knickers was the easy part. The hard part was preventing herself from wanting to desperately taste what Emily had tasted from her the first time. She really tried to stop...

She couldn't help herself.

"Naomi" She suddenly heard Emily's voice in her ear and opened her eyes. "Are you okay? You're shivering…do you wanna put our clothes back on?"

Emily's amazingly brown eyes meet her own woke her to realization that all she was just experiencing was nothing more than her mind playing tricks on her.

She'd fallen asleep.

"Naomi?"

She couldn't say anything back to the little redhead. She simply nodded and Emily sat up and started to collect their clothes from the ground where they'd fallen a few minutes prior.

Naomi watched Emily put her skirt and shirts and then that ridiculously long blue jumper back on, she was almost unable to breath. All she could do was try to stop her mind from wandering back to that moment she was experiencing before Emily had woken her.

"This is ridiculous…I need to get out of here as soon as I can." She told herself internally. The night was close to ending and she could almost see day break and she knew that she couldn't leave Emily alone until she made sure it was light up so she finished putting on her green jumper and lied back down the way she'd been, taking Emily back into her embrace and closing her eyes…pretending they were just going to go back to sleep.

But she wouldn't allow herself to drift off…she wasn't gonna allow herself to think about the things she'd rather be doing to Emily right now…she only allowed the idea that she needed to flee as soon as possible invade her mind, long enough to give her a sense that this was all gonna be over soon and that she'd be home and safe and away from all of this nonsense the redhead had made her feel during that entire night.

She sighed, hearing the birds chirping and she watched Emily's eyes closing slowly. She gave her some time to make sure she was deep in slumber before unwrapping herself from her warm embrace.

"I'm sorry" She whispered as she pulled Emily's arm away from her and got up off the blanket slowly, not allowing herself to look back at her for a second in fear of losing her nerve and just kneeling back down and kissing Emily and making love to her senseless, the way her entire body was begging her to do right now.

She almost felt like crying because she had never NOT wanted to do something so much in her entire life. She wanted to stay, she didn't wanna go but she couldn't allow it. This was all too much and she knew if she stayed any longer she wasn't gonna be able to stop it all.

One more step and Naomi was about to fall.

"I need to go…I can't be here…I can't handle this…"

She took her purse and held on her shoulder and then walked over to her bicycle, thinking she was going to get away with fleeing the scene this time and then maybe she wasn't gonna have to face Emily anymore after this.

But she was wrong…She was definitely wrong if she thought for a minute Emily would let her get away from her that easily. She knew as soon as Emily woke up they'd have to talk about what had happened and she wasn't ready to talk.

Naomi was feeling way too much...and right now she was afraid of saying anything. So she did the only thing she could do.

She fled...she left her again...she rather do that right now than say something when she felt like she couldn't say anything at all.

* * *

**So what do you think?** **Did you like it? Review and let me know what you think. :) **


	3. Say what you mean, mean what you say

**AN: Be**en quite busy these last few day, still working on my chapter 3 for "Fools Rush In" but I just got home and I am a bit wired still and I felt like I needed to write so I wrote this instead. I'll update Fools as soon as I can, scout's honor. Thanks for following this one. It's unbeta'd, of course, and I am practically typing with one eye open so I hope it's okay. Let me know what you think.

**Disclaimer: **Character's in this bit of story all belong to _Skins, _story is set around episodes of Series 3. Thanks for reading!

* * *

**Say what you mean, mean what you say…**

"We say that, don't we?"

Sometimes we say things we don't mean. Sometimes we mean things that we don't say.

_Naomi had fled that morning after her and Emily had been together, leaving the little redheaded twin to pick up the last of her things and pack up and leave the woods alone, on that bicycle she'd borrowed from her dad that was way too tall for her to ride. _

_The tears fell down her cheeks inadvertently, even though she did not wanna cry about all that was happening. The mixture of rage and disappointment, the mix of feelings of both deep-seethed love and abandonment from Naomi crushed Emily's heart to a million pieces. _

_She had never felt that crushed in her entire life. _

_Up to then, Naomi's love had only been part of Emily's dreams and nothing more. But that night they'd spent together…those moments they'd share…that closeness, that intimacy, the way Naomi had looked at her so intensely and kissed her back feverishly…there was no way all of that was not real. _

_There was no way for Naomi to have faked that or blame it on the drugs or deny it. _

_"__Naomi, this is the last phone call…this will be the last time I leave you a fucking message….you hear me?" She said these words to herself though she had desperately wanted to say them to Naomi, all she could do once the beep on Naomi's voicemail sounded again was to sigh and hang up the phone…leave no message at all. She wanted to tell her so many things, but there was nothing she could say. _

_"__Say something, Emily…for fucks sake!" _

_She was just turning the street that lead to her house and she had to stop again to try to dial Naomi one more time but then she watched her sister Katie walking toward her and she knew there was no way she was ever gonna be able to say anything with Katie by her side. _

_"__Bitch, where the fuck have you been? You know mum almost had an aneurysm when she kept calling you and you wouldn't answer the fucking phone!" _

_"__God, please don't Kay" She said in her head, but again she tried to open her mouth but no words would come out of them as her sister watched her a bit astounded. _

_"__What? You got nothing to say then?" _

_Quiet. Stare. Silence. Nothing._

_"Emily!"_

_The lump in her throat hardly even let her breathe, even less utter a single word to Katie or anyone else. She felt like the only thing she wanted to do right now was disappear…she should've stayed in the wood by the lake. It was her favourite place in her town and now it was something more…now it was even more than just a favourite._

* * *

"You alright there?"

Emily looked back from the place she was standing, just watching a sea of trees that covered an entire field only a few metres away from where she was standing.

"Yeah" She shot her a shy smile and when she smiled back all of a sudden Emily's stomach was swarmed with butterflies, a feeling so light that it made her believe she might just float away like a balloon right into the clouds.

"Where are the others?" Naomi approached Emily slowly, the happiness in her eyes so different from that look of sadness she'd had a few weeks before…the last time they were there.

"Dunno, I saw them go your way…thought maybe they were following you…"

"I was following _you_…" Naomi said and smiled as her brain caught up with the rest of her body and she looked around and noticed where they were standing.

Her cheeks immediately pinked up but Emily could hardly see it. It was dark enough for them to see only what was lit by the moon, their surrounding just as desolate as the day _that_ had happened…that day Naomi never managed to erase from her mind no matter how much she tried.

"I think we're a little lost" Emily also tried to pretend they weren't standing in that same spot…she was sure she could walk back home with her eyes closed by now, she's been back there about 15 times in the last three weeks…she couldn't keep away.

But of course if she said that to Naomi, the blonde might think she was going a bit crazy. Naomi had been so hot and cold the last few days that it made Emily feel a bit like maybe she was just kidding herself about this whole thing with her.

Maybe in the end, Naomi just wanted to be friends and nothing more.

She had said one thing that day, but the way she was acting showed her something completely different. Emily had to begin to accept it...things with Naomi were never gonna go the way she'd hoped.

"If there's anyone I'd ever wanna get lost with, that'd be you…" Naomi said something which would normally never come out of her mouth, but she was still a bit high from the couple of mushrooms she'd ingested and all the alcohol, the spliff…and then there were Emily's eyes…

_There are things you should never say without meaning them, and things that you mean and are never able to say…_

_I could get lost with you always_ Emily thought of saying something but instead she stayed quiet. She couldn't help her eyes close at the mere thought of being able to say those words out loud.

There was something amazing about that second when Naomi just watching Emily with her eyes closed. Something that made her wanna say and do things she never would otherwise.

Still caught up in the moment, Naomi looked around for a second before stepping up in front of Emily and taking her hands into hers.

"I am so fucking high right now" Emily reacted to Naomi's gesture by stepping up a little further and placing her forehead against the blonde's and sighing deeply.

She knew for a fact Naomi was gonna move away from her as soon as she realized what was happening. She had been avoiding getting too close to her since they'd had their little chat whilst sitting on the floor and holding hands through Emily's cat flap the night after they'd come back from the woods.

"I think if you don't kiss me right now I might just melt into a huge puddle of me and be sucked right into the forrest soil like I was rainwater…" Naomi was saying things that Emily had never heard. Though in any other instance Emily may have melted just as well upon hearing them, today she felt a little braver…she didn't want the same lame excuse about a quick drug-induces snog with Naomi. This time she wanted more.

"Oh" she moved both her arms up Naomi's body all the way to her neck and moved close to her ear. "It's too bad we've decided to just be friends then, otherwise I would have gladly prevented you from being sucked into the soil..._like the rainwater_"

She smiled and moved away as she saw Naomi open her eyes so wide they looked like big blue flying saucers reflecting in the moonlight. She turned around with an air of sassiness and walked away shaking her hips just as enough as to make sure Naomi wouldn't forget the first time she was the one to say no.

"Emily…Emily, wait a second…" Naomi ran after her, still enveloped in a mist of confusion about what had just happened. Emily had been moping around for an entire three weeks looking destroyed at the fact that she'd asked her to be just friends and now she was saying this to her? What the _actual_ fuck…

"Where are you going?" Naomi was almost yelling, Emily was walking way too fast and maybe it was the effect of the mushrooms wearing off or the fact that she felt Emily getting away from her but suddenly she felt a slight inch of desperation, so strong that it made her lose her breath as she felt her legs start to pick up the pace and run after Emily like a faithful dog follows its master.

"To bed" Emily finally stopped in the middle of all the tents, making Naomi halt suddenly just as well. She looked around and found no one was there. The fire had been extinguished when Cook had showed up and scared the shit out of them, the rest of them all had fucked off somewhere…they were all alone.

"I don't think you should…" Naomi began to speak again…except her voice was muffled and her tongue tied by the antagonizing thoughts that suddenly drowned her mind. "…go to sleep…to bed…in the tent, all alone…"

"And why not?" Emily smiled as she watched the blonde trying her best to keep her thoughts in order, she was having a lot more fun watching Naomi chase after her this time. She wondered why it was she hadn't done this sooner. This was rather nice.

"Because…because…"Naomi tried to find a convincing argument, she really did…the more she did the less she could think of one so before Emily got away from her again she stepped forward one more time and took her by the chin and kissed her.

Their lips meeting sparked fire in Naomi's stomach, Emily's arms surrounding her neck, pulling her down toward her made the blonde feel like she were walking through the sky. "I don't know that we _should_ be friends…you're actually quite annoying…"

"It's only when I am with you, any other time I am rather nice" Emily followed along the blonde's conversation, in between bunches of kisses she pulled her down by her jumper into the tent and sat her down and then sat right on top of her. She couldn't stop smiling as she felt Naomi's exploring the sides of her body underneath her shirt with her cold hands, her long fingers making their way up her bare skin slowly.

"The nice ones are always the most naughty" Naomi continued her chatter as pulled off her shirt off and threw it to one side of the tent and straddled her. Naomi could hardly breathe as she looked up in the slight darkness of the tent and found Emily's eyes looking at her just as beautifully as they had the first time they'd been together.

_You are so beautiful_ Naomi went to say, before she got interrupted by the most unexpected of sounds…

"_Girls, is that you in there? It's me…JJ_" Emily almost shrieked as Naomi jumped to cover the redhead's half-naked body from the light that was reflecting behind JJ's shadow.

"What do you want Jay?" Naomi was quite upset at hearing his voice, did he not know proper tent etiquette or something? You don't just open somebody's tent without asking first…what if one of them was...

"Naked JJ, I am changing for fuck's sake…" Emily said as she watched her geeky curly-haired friend turn immediately around and start mumbling incoherences that most likely made sense in his mind but definitely not in the mind of anyone else.

"S-so, so…sorry….I'll come back…I'm sorry..."

"It's okay" Emily said after she'd managed to put her shirt back on, Naomi tried to give her a bit of the evil eye but later realized it didn't quite have the same effect in the dark. "What's going on?"

"Thommo is nowhere to be seen and Katie and Freds might already be asleep…and Effy and Panda sound like they're having a conversation, though it's rather one-sided, I mean...Effy never really says much anyway, but Panda seems to be going on and on…all I know is that she's crying…I didn't wanna…barge in…I don't know how to handle people crying, I most often try to clear away from those who cry…especially women…when my mum cries…"

"Where the fuck is your tent, then?" Naomi tried to stop his rambling before he got locked-on like he always did.

"This IS my tent" He answered shyly. "It's the biggest one and I planned to share with Thommo and Effy was sharing hers with Panda…and Freds his with Katie…and you two…"

"Never made up _our_ tent…_shit_" Emily realized her and Naomi had meant to do so but they'd been caught up with the mushrooms and the spliff and the drama…they'd completely forgotten to build their tent and now it was far too late and way too cold for them try to attempt it.

"Come on in, mate" Naomi rolled her eyes which of course didn't really matter as neither Emily nor JJ could see her. She was furious about having to stop what she was doing before with Emily. She was so mad that she was compelled to get up out of the tent and try to find Effy and Panda and try sharing with them and leaving Emily alone with JJ who was still babbling on about who knows what…something idiotic, most likely.

JJ knelt up and unzipped the tent from the inside and started to make his way out. "I'd set up only two sleeping bags in here, I'll go get one of yours so I can sleep in it…."

"I'll go" Naomi went to stand up but felt Emily's hand grab her own. "No, let him go, yeah?"

Emily took Naomi's face in her hands and forced her to look at her. "Go Jay, Naomi's is the bigger one…in fact, maybe you should just bring both just in case, okay?"

JJ hardly said a word before closing the tent from outside as Emily pulled Naomi down making her lay down right in front of her and kissed her slowly. "I am starting to hate that guy..."

"He's a darling, he's just a little odd...but once you get to know him..."

"Still gonna hate him, I don't think I can share my tent with someone that completely idiotic..."

"He's got nowhere to sleep, Naomi…" Emily caresssed her face and now it was Naomi who closed her eyes at the simple touch. Emily smiled and kissed her once more, she too hated to have to let JJ sleep with them but as much as she wanted to have some alone time with Naomi...she really had no choice. This WAS his tent, after all...

"He should just sleep outside, it's nice out…" Naomi kissed her back, still a bit upset at having to share the tent with JJ. "Fresh air is always good for the soul…"

"It's freezing cold out, if we make him sleep outside he might just die of hypothermia and then it'll be on our conscience…"

"Let him die, then…" Naomi moved her hand underneath Emily's shirt one more time and started to explore a bit before she felt JJ unzipping the tent once again.

"You don't mean that" Emily whispered in Naomi's ear and then rolled over a bit off a sleeping bag and unzipped it and got in. Naomi waited a second and then did the same. They were separated by their sleeping bags, but they were close enough that Naomi so moved her hand through to Emily's bag and upzipped it and start playing around a bit.

"My father bought this tent for us to go camping together. Then he remembered he hates camping so we never broke it in, but it's fairly large. I hope it's big enough for us three" JJ knelt down and upzipped his own bag and then got in a zipped it. Naomi, who was giving her back to him pressed her lips so hard in utter frustration that they were almost turning white from the pressure.

"I hardly ever move when I sleep, but I do snore a wee bit…at least I've been told that…What do you think Emily?…do you remember if I snored…"

"Jay, would you shut up and just go to sleep?…you're keeping Naomi up, you know" Emily jumped in before JJ would say something Naomi didn't need to hear. The way the blonde's hand was still touching Emily's stomach lightly, how her face was so close and how annoyed she'd gotten when JJ stopped them only showed her that maybe Naomi did want something more than just friendship.

_God, you smell so good. I could do so many things to you. _Who were they kidding, no matter what they said to each other when they weren't a little high on mushrooms or a little drunk on the moonlight and the air and the trees or when it wasn't a magical evening in the woods…no matter how many times they'd said that they would be _just_ friends, they never meant what they said.

It was obvious they wanted something more.

That night they did nothing more than caress and tickle each other underneath the sleeping bags and steal a few kisses from each other, but for the first time Emily felt like maybe all that crying she'd done that morning she'd arrived home after being left stranded in the woods by Naomi were worth it if she was able to have another night like this with her.

Something told her this would be one of many nights lying close to her; she could feel how much she meant to her just by her touch.

When she woke up the next morning with Naomi's hand still touching her she smiled and noticed that this was the first time she'd slept next to Naomi and she hadn't run away from her. She's spent the entire night so close to each other, the closest they'd ever been in a really long time.

Emily was so caught in it all...she wanted so much to move a tiny bit more and whisper in Naomi's ears all the magical things she was making her feel just by touching her, but instead she stayed quiet and just started at her for a while. _You are rather beautiful. You are rather perfect. I want you to be mine forever. _

She had so many things she wanted to say to her but for some reason in that quiet moment while she was so close to her she couldn't say anything at all. Only thing she knew for sure was that Naomi wanted her back; of that she was completely sure.

And now that she was there watching her she was sure she was completely in love with Naomi. As she sat there she couldn't wait for a moment when she could tell Naomi that she loved her, she could brave and yell it out in front of everyone she knew and mean it all.

She was definitely in love.

...now all she wanted was for Naomi to be a little more brave and _love_ her back.

* * *

**Sorry it's so brief, but like I said I am about to fall asleep as I typed. Hope you liked it. If you did, review and let me know what you think. Thanks again for reading! :) Have a nice Saturday, my darlings! **


	4. Say what you need to say

**AN: **I am sorry about the mix up with this chapter. I felt guilty about what happened and instead of writing for Fools (which I am kind of stuck with right now) I wrote this. I hope it's okay.

**Disclaimer: **These character's belong to Skins UK, most of this story is mine...though in the particular case of this chapter some of the dialogue has been stolen from Katie and Emily's episode in Series 3. The scene is possibly my favourite and I know that I could never do it justice. It's brilliantly written and acted with such passion that it often aids in confusing our shipper hearts.

Anyway, here it is...thanks for reading. Please review if you do like the story and if you'd like me to continue it.

* * *

**Say what you need to say**

Naomi's heart can hardly take it. The array of contradictory emotions no longer allow her to breathe properly.

There was once a time way back when she was the one hiding within the crowds whilst Emily stood in the front of the school searching for her; The sea of students blocking her from her beautifully desperate eyes.

Now it's Naomi who watches from afar.

She spotted her ever since she saw her small figure dressed up in clothes too scandalous to ever be worn by someone with such a pure heart. Emily's hips shaking makes Naomi smile widely, the scattered feeling in the pit of her stomach hardly allows her to take a proper breath.

Watching Emily walk around dressed up as Katie Fitch is both the most comical and the sexiest thing she's ever seen in her entire life. She catches herself staring for so way too long with a dumb smile she's sure her friend Effy might mock her for if she hadn't fucked off somewhere after hitting Katie with a rock and leaving her for dead at Gobbler's end.

Naomi looks around, still unsure whether she should follow Emily around like the proper stalker she has suddenly become. There was a time when Emily was the one stalking her. The younger twin had surely memorized her scheduled and timed herself perfectly to run into Naomi at all times of the day, even when their classes were so far apart that Naomi was sure Emily must've borrowed their mate Freddie's skateboard to be able to make it from her own class to Naomi's so quickly.

She walks behind Emily whose gorgeous hips are still shaking and laughs internally as he hears the redhead make the most brilliant impression of her sister's lisp whilst getting directions to History exam from Doug.

Naomi moves away as Emily stops to speak to JJ for a bit. She hides behind someone with an open locker and then excuses herself when she steps on their foot by mistake. Those few seconds make Naomi lose sight of Emily and she sighs, thinking of how much she wishes she'd have just a bit longer to watch her before she reveals what she has to.

Naomi is there to break Emily's heart.

With Emily out of sight, Naomi looks around and finds a place where she could find refuge and wait for her to finish her act as faux Katie Fitch. Lucky for Naomi, her own exam is done for the day and she stay in the lounge adjacent where Emily is taking Katie's test for her, or at least that's what Naomi assumes since she, herself, had also memorized Emily's schedule and is sure doesn't do History. She knows Emily's curriculum by heart.

In the time she waits, she can't help but feel nervous at what she'd planned on telling Emily when she got school this morning. She'd been thinking about it for a couple of days now. She can't stop herself from feeling way too vulnerable as she drowns with fear, uncertainty and mixed emotions about what is going on with Emily.

The day has been the longest day of her life so far. From the moment she woke up at 3 am with this idea in her mind, she could hardly sleeping trying to convince herself that this is what she must do. Breaking this off with Emily is the only sane thing to do since this amount of uncertainty can't be good for her fragile heart.

Emily's presence in her life is starting to unwind all those bits of armor she's built around herself to keep everyone away. The only sane thing to do, the only escape she has is to stop this before she gets started. Investing herself on something that is sure to break her heart isn't just dangerous, it's outright stupid. She knows she needs to stop.

Her feelings grow more and more as time passes. In the days after Katie was found she'd spend every hour that she could sitting in the hospital waiting room playing cards and chatting with Emily as they waited for Katie to be okay. During that time Katie was nothing more than a bitch, but Naomi took her bitchiness just as long as she could spend some time with Emily. This whole thing was starting to consume her, Naomi never sacrificed herself for anyone and now she found herself sacrificing review time for her exams, sleep and even her own dignity when having to deal with Katie only because she felt like she could control her need to be close to Emily anymore.

Every single time they'd say goodbye, Emily would greet her with a short kiss which she'd reciprocate and then suddenly it went out of control and Emily would have her hands on around her neck and would kiss her with such fervor that it almost felt like Naomi would melt from the fire she felt inside.

She'd had to stop it almost immediately, for fear of not being able to stop. She'd tell Emily they were only friends and they should remain that way and then she'd run away and try not to text her or call her for as long as she could.

She'd then spend all night looking into the text box on her phone afraid to tell her things she wasn't sure she could back up later on. She was too much a coward. This thing with Emily only made her life impossible. See that text from Emily telling her she hadn't stopped thinking about her made her the happiest she could ever be, she could hardly help the smile she had on her face whilst taking a shower to head out for her day. It was impossible not to wake up with a smile and endure her mum's questions on why she was in such a good mood when all she wanted to do was be the same old grumpy cow she'd always been and be left alone.

"What the fuck is taking so long?" None of her mates are around anymore since what happened at Gobbler's end everyone seems to not wanna face each other. Effy and Cook have both been missing for a few days now and she assumes he's taken her away somewhere far away from the craziness of what happened with Katie that night in the woods. Freddie is walking around like a ghost with sad-puppy eyes at what his behavior has almost caused his ex-girlfriend Katie whilst still missing Effy so much it might as well be written all over his face with a marker.

JJ and Emily are taking that test and she hadn't seen Thomas or Pandora at school the last few days. She was astounded by what was revealed about Pandora and Cook. She still can't believe Pandora would do that to poor Thomas. She thinks about how love fucking destroys a lot more than it builds. Love is complete crap and she wants none of it. She just wants to run away before love bulldozes itself through her life as well.

She's already kind of destroyed inside thinking she plans on leaving right after she says goodbye to Emily. She needs to go away as far as she could from Bristol in order to forget Emily's amazingly lovely eyes that keep her up all night thinking of them.

The test takers are out and she watches from a window. JJ tries talking to Emily and isn't sure if he's caught on to Emily's trick just yet. She smiles at watching her look a lot less Katie-like for a moment as she searches around the hallway with her eyes. She knows Emily is looking for her and she's almost certain if she walks up to her right now she may not be able to help herself. Emily'll surely kiss her in front of every single person at the school; the thought of it both turns her on and makes her sick.

"Can you imagine?" Her thoughts catch up to her as she looks up and sees Emily go back onto character and realizes running up to her and kissing her would cause even more upheaval than she could even imagine. The thought of every annoying gossip girl watching her kiss who think is Katie Fitch and Katie kissing her back would sure to blow up the last few functioning cells left in their idiotic brains. She's sure the news might even make the school paper…or least it'll get up to Effy, wherever she is right now. It'll be a sensational piece of gossip.

Naomi's laughing because she knows how much Katie might hate that the whole school could think she munches on the muff. She shakes her head and notices the hallway outside is empty and so she walks over a few steps behind the last few people heading toward the exit and stands behind Katie's open locker door.

She looks down at Emily's skinny legs wearing tiger-print stalkings and 6-inch heels and bites her lips at the thought of how sexy it makes Emily's legs look. She's looking freaking hot. Her breath hitches at the thought.

Emily closes the locker and she looks at her and she smiles, she's beautiful.

_Fuck Cyprus. I can go to Cyprus any other time; it's been around since the Paleolithic era for fuck's sake. It ain't going anywhere. I wanna go with her…I wanna take her to Cyprus. _

Emily's fooled everyone with her performance as Katie but she could never fool Naomi, though. Naomi could tell the difference between Katie and Emily with her eyes closed standing inside of a Russian missile silo. If it wasn't because they were six minutes apart she'd say they weren't even twins. Katie could never look as beautiful as Emily looks now, no matter how much she fucking tried.

"Nice job" She's trying to remain cool and mock Emily a bit for her great performance.

"Stop it, took fucking ages"

"Yeah, well…wish I had someone to pass my exams for me…"

"Yeah"

"Hope you're gonna finish the job and dump Freddie for her as well…"

"That's over…Katie knows it…"

Their banter goes on, it could go on for ages with them both. She could talk to Emily about any single subject on earth, even the most boring and never stop talking. This is why she needs to away, that's why she needs to run before she could no longer stop herself. Watching Emily smile at her stupid jokes about what Effy did to Katie makes Naomi stomach turn into knot. She's afraid she can't stop herself any longer. She _has_ to move away before she steps over and steals a kiss from her. Emily looks so happy right now, it hurts Naomi's heart to have to do what she's about to do.

For a moment she doubts she could do it.

_"_You should dress up more often"

"They are Katie's…"

"Yeah? You look nice…from the neck down…"

"Naomi…"

"I think I am going away for the summer…" She leaps in because now she's sure if they keep going on she'll end up doing something she wants to avoid.

"Spain, Cyprus perhaps…by myself… spend some time by myself…do something thinking…by…myself…"

"About what?"

"Let's just be friends, okay?_" _

She came to tell her that. She spent all night and all of this morning with her entire heart set on telling Emily she's leaving and that they should just be friends. She spent the last couple of days trying to find a place to go, a way of escaping that undeniable cone of emotions in which she's wrapped up every time she has Emily nearby.

Even when Emily isn't nearby she's wrapped up in her and she now needs to escape. She needs to go away. She needs to run before things get complicated. Before Emily says or does something that might have her change her mind.

Before she could no longer help it.

"Have a good summer" She smiles and turns around, trying her best not pay attention to the heartbreak she's feeling right now.

Every step she takes as she walks away from Emily physically hurts her inside. Why does she hope she had more courage? Why does she hope that maybe Emily would run after her or say something brave and heart-felt like she did when she was walking away at their campsite after their first night? She's running away and she wants Emily to tell her not to go. This is why she has to run. Those contradictions and the doubts, the way she both is dying to stay and desperate to run away is starting to take a toll.

She's now walking faster because maybe this time she'll be able to finally run far enough to escape from falling so hard for that girl and her beautiful eyes that she'd crash into pieces if she stays with her any longer.

"I'll miss you"

Except she's doomed. She knows she can't help it. Emily's words crush through her heart like an arrow, leaving her bleeding inside. She's fallen. She could no longer run away.

Instead of running away she's now running toward her, she needs to kiss her now.

_I'd miss you more, I'd miss you every single second. What have you done to me, Emily? What have you done to my heart?_

The thoughts that flood her mind while she kisses her desperately start to drown her full of emotion. She's completely lost.

"I can't help it…I can't"

This is too much for her.

"It's okay…" Emily's hands caress her sweetly. Her croaky voice sooth her aching heart. "It's okay"

Every single second with her makes her fall in deeper. Emily's love for her is so evident and so vast, she's afraid she's not worthy of so much happiness.

"Christ…Let's get out of here" She heart people walking, sees them coming into their space to ruin this moment she never wants to end.

She's no longer scared, if only for a moment. Emily's hand never lets her go as they practically run together to Naomi's house. And in her room as they undress and kiss each other both fiercely and tenderly all at the same time Naomi forgets it all and lets her guard down. She could no longer escape it. There is nowhere to hide from what she feels anymore. Her heart now belongs to Emily.

Everything else around them stops and time stands still.

Now there is nothing more than she can say. There are no words left at all.

* * *

**Being that this is the last episode with Naomily in Series 3, I wonder if you'd like to attempt to write more of these for series 4 or stop here. Review to let me know if you like them or had enough. **


End file.
